Liebe Glück des Augenblicks
by Schokoladia
Summary: Sidestory zu HAPPY VALENTINE: Wollt ihr wissen, wie Dean und Seamus zueinander gefunden haben? Dann schaut mal hier rein. Man muss HV nicht gelesen haben, um die Story zu verstehen, aber vielleicht macht sie Lust HV zu lesen. ::verwirr:: [Slash] Beendet!
1. Kapitel 1

_Disclaimer:_ Die Figuren und Schauplätze dieser Story gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Deshalb mache ich hiermit auch kein Geld, sondern lebe nur meine kranke Fantasie aus.

_Title: _Liebe-Glück des Augenblicks

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ SLASH, für alle die damit ein Problem haben, gibts diesen netten kleinen 'Zurück'-Button. Seht mal oben links nach. Viel Glück beim Suchen.

_Rating:_ PG-12 Ist nix 'hochprozentiges' drin. *g* Ich glaub das kann ich auch Kleinern zumuten.

_Pairing: _Dean&Seamus (eins der süßesten, die es gibt. *schmacht*)

_Widmung:_ Für meine einzigartige, superschnelle, total hilfreiche, heißgeliebte *g* Beta cristall. Was würde ich ohne dich nur machen. Außerdem bist du der Sündenbock, dem alle verbliebenen Fehler angelastet werden können. *gg* Quatsch, das war Spaß. *knuddel*

_Feedback: _Review? E-Mail? Telefonanruf? Luftpost? Wer zögert hier noch? Her damit!!!!!!!

_Note:_ Kann länger dauern, ihr seid gewarnt. Also, ich möchte mich erst mal entschuldigen, dass HV nicht weitergeht, aber das wird wieder, mein Tief ist fast überwunden. Deshalb bekommt ihr auch diese Sidestory, die eigentlich ein Oneshot werden sollte. Aber sie hat sich mal wieder verselbständigt (wie alle meine Storys. *seufz*) und ich hab sie zerstückelt.   
Es war ganz schön schwer, die Sichtweisen zweier Personen in einer Story zu vereinen, ich hoffe, es ist mir wenigstens halbwegs gelungen.  
Ach ja, in diesem Fall ist 'der Schwarzhaarige' ausnahmsweise mal nicht Harry. *gg*  
Also, das wars auch schon (schon?). Viel Spaß beim lesen (und reviewn)!

_Zeichenerklärung:_ "..." - gesprochen  
'...' - gedacht  
... - geschrieben

**Liebe-Glück des Augenblicks**

_Kapitel 1:_

Dean schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ihm das heiße Wasser der Dusche auf die Brust und das Gesicht prasselte. Es war ihm schwergefallen, seinen Blick von dem Jungen auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsduschraums zu lösen und auch jetzt musste er noch mit sich kämpfen um die Augen nicht wieder zu öffnen und zu Seamus zu schielen. 

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und die Wassertropfen flogen in alle Richtungen aus seinen schwarzen Haaren. Die Gedanken an und über seinen besten Freund konnte Dean jedoch nicht so leicht verscheuchen. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Schwarzhaarige unter der Dusche stand und sich ihm der Anblick dieses, seiner Meinung nach, wunderschönen Körpers bot. 

Dean unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er feststellte, dass er selbst hinter geschlossenen Augen das Bild des Rothaarigen deutlich vor sich sah. Er könnte es blind zeichnen, jede noch so kleine Einzelheit. 

Die glatten rotblonden Haare, die während der Sommerferien gewachsen waren und nun in einem leichten Strubbelkopf die Ohren fast bedeckten.  
Das schmale Gesicht, auf dem sich so gerne ein herzliches Lachen ausbreitete, das mindestens genauso süß wirkte, wie der verschlafene Ausdruck, der an einen leicht zerknautschten Teddybären erinnerte.   
Die warmen braunen Augen, die helle Blitze sprühen konnten, wenn der Ire wütend war, ansonsten aber den Eindruck eines Teddys eher noch verstärkten.  
Die große, mädchenhaft schlanke Gestalt, mit den weichen, wohl proportionierten Konturen, die Dean um einige Zentimeter überragte.  
Die helle, auch jetzt am Ende des Sommers blasse Haut auf der sich höchstens einmal ein paar kleine Sommersprossen zeigten und die sich unter seinen Fingern sicherlich wundervoll anfühlen würde. 

Dean riss die Augen auf. Was hatte er da gedacht? Seit wann hatten solche Gedanken überhaupt Zugang zu seinem Kopf?  
Schon viel zu lange, stellte er resigniert fest. Wie lange er in Seamus schon mehr als einen Freund sah, konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht genau sagen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sich seine Gefühle langsam verändert hatten. Wirklich bewusst geworden, dass der sein Bettnachbar immer öfter Gegenstand seiner Gedanken war, war sich Dean vielleicht vor einem Jahr, doch das war sicherlich nicht der Zeitpunkt, zudem die Gedanken entstanden waren. Und in diesen Gedanken ging es nicht darum, ob Seamus ihn wohl die Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung abschreiben lassen würde.  
  
Im ersten Moment war der Schwarzhaarige ganz schön erschrocken, als er sich bewusst geworden war, was ihm da so im Kopf herumspukte. Und sobald er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Seamus weit über das hinausgingen, was man selbst einem Bruder entgegenbrachte, war es ihm erst recht schwer gefallen, die Gedanken zu verdrängen. 

Doch noch viel schwerer war es, neben Seamus zu leben ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Ihm nahe zu sein und doch so weit von ihm entfernt. Dean hatte festgestellt, wie wichtige es war, stets darauf zu achten, dass der Verstand die Gefühle kontrollierte und nicht umgekehrt. Es war schwierig, sehr schwierig, besonders in ganz alltäglichen, kleinen Situationen.  
Eine schnelle erleichterte Umarmung nach einer überstandenen Prüfung, flüsternd die Köpfe zusammenstecken, manchmal genügte schon eine kleine Berührung der Finger beim Weitergeben von Arbeitsblättern. 

Der beste Freund zu sein, war wirklich nicht leicht und doch wollte Dean diese Stellung unter keinen Umständen hergeben. Wenn er Seamus schon nicht so haben konnte , wie er es gerne hätte, dann wollte er wenigstens der beste Freund und die erste Vertrauensperson für ihn sein. Das hatte durchaus Vorteile. Er würde zum Beispiel als Erster von Konkurrenz erfahren. Dabei war dieser Ausdruck vielleicht nicht ganz richtig. 

Es wäre schon mehr als Glück, wenn er sich ausgerechnet in Hogwarts in einen Jungen verlieben würde, der ebenfalls schwul war. Dass dieser auch in ihn verliebt war, würde an Unmöglichkeit grenzen. Deshalb war es eindeutig besser diese Gedanken für sich zu behalten. 

Dean schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, was ihm blühen könnte, wenn die Zauberwelt auch nur eine halb so schlimme Meinung von Homosexualität hätte, wie ein Teil der Muggelwelt. 

Während all diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf Karussell fuhren, hatte der Schwarzhaarige automatisch seine Haare gewaschen und war nun dabei die letzten Reste des 'Magischen Muntermacherduschgels' abzuwaschen, das er sich, wie alle anderen auch, von Ron geliehen hatte, der es als einziger besaß. 

Er kannte die Gefahr, die seine Gedanken bargen und unternahm deshalb um so größere Anstrengungen, um niemanden auch nur das kleinste bisschen Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen. 

Was er jedoch nicht kannte, waren die Gedanken, die Seamus durch den Kopf gingen. Hätte er sie gekannt, wären die Seinen vielleicht nicht ganz so düster gewesen. Denn während Dean auf der einen Seite des Duschraums mit seinem Schicksal und der Hoffnungslosigkeit haderte, unterdrückte auch Seamus auf der anderen Seite ein entnervtes Aufseufzen. 

Er stand mit halbgeschlossenen Augen unter seiner Dusche und ließ sich als Einziger mit kaltem Wasser berieseln. Doch er spürte die Kälte auf seiner Haut nicht, so tief war er in Gedanken versunken. 

Als er die Augen ganz öffnete, sah er durch den Dunstschleier, den das heiße Wasser der Anderen verursachte, den Körper des Jungen ihm gegenüber. Genauso, wie er ihn jeden Morgen sah. Er liebte diesen Anblick, weshalb er sich auch jeden Tag den Platz gegenüber von Dean suchte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser das bemerkte, denn er sah nicht immer ganz glücklich aus, wenn er feststellte, wem er wieder gegenüber stand. 

Doch Seamus musste wenigstens dieser einen kleinen Versuchung nachgeben, sonst würde er bald vollkommen verrückt werden. Die Situation war einfach zu aussichtslos um nicht verrückt zu werden. Wieso musste es auch ausgerechnet Dean sein, jeder Andere, aber nicht Dean! Sein bester Freund! 

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige genau aus diesem Grund sein bester Freund geworden war. Diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte wohl begonnen zu existieren, als er den Anderen das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Nur hatte er sie damals noch nicht bewusst wahr genommen. Sie hatte wohl im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen. 

Seamus musste über sich selbst grinsen; er dachte von seinen Gefühlen, wie von einer Person. Dass diese Gefühlsperson in ihm und er selbst dadurch logischerweise auch, sich eher zu Jungs hingezogen fühlte, hatte er schon festgestellt, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den etwas kleineren, blonden Jungen und an seine Verwirrung über diese komischen Gefühle, die da in ihm rumtobten. 

Seine Mutter hatte ihm damals Halt gegeben und versucht zu erklären, was da vor sich ging. Im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, dass es ganz schönes Glück gewesen war, dass seine Mutter nicht zu den Verfechtern der alten Garde gehörte, die Homosexualität für eine Krankheit der Muggel hielten. Zum Glück waren solche Leute am Aussterben. Wie man in Hogwarts zu Schwulen stand, wusste Seamus nicht, doch er verspürte keine wirkliche Lust es herauszufinden. 

Zudem stellte sich die Frage nach dem ‚wozu'. Es gab keinen Grund, solange Dean sich nicht interessiert zeigte. Na gut, wie sollte der Schwarzhaarige sich auch interessiert zeigen, schließlich würden in einem solchen, äußerst unwahrscheinlichen Fall unter den schwarzen Haaren wahrscheinlich die selben Gedanken kreisen, wie unter seinen rotblonden. 

Wie nahe er der Wahrheit damit kam, ahnte Seamus nicht. Stattdessen fluchte er innerlich über diese gesamte Situation, mit all den Wünschen, Sehnsüchten und Träumen, die eigentlich gar nicht sein durften. Das würde Dean wohl zu sehr schocken. Ob er ihn vielleicht in sein größtes Geheimnis einweihen sollte? Um zu testen, wie er überhaupt auf Schwule reagierte. 

Seamus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Risiko eingehen wollte, Dean als Freund ganz zu verlieren. Andererseits war es nicht mehr auszuhalten, einfach nichts zu tun, das half ihm auch nicht weiter. Doch der Rotblonde wusste nicht, ob er sich im Griff behalten konnte, wenn er überhaupt schon einmal angefangen hatte zu reden, oder ob nicht alles aus ihm heraussprudeln würde. 

Es war unmöglich. Obwohl, Dean nur mit möglichst versteckten Blicken zu lieben, war auch nicht das, wovon er träumte. Nein, träumen tat er von ganz andern Dingen. Unwillkürlich huschte ihm bei diesem Gedanken ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. Dabei war ihm ganz und gar nicht nach Grinsen zu Mute. Doch düstere Gedanken zu wälzen, nützte auch nichts. 

Die anderen hatten den Duschraum inzwischen verlassen. Seufzend drehte Seamus den Kaltwasserhahn zu und begann sich abzutrocknen. Ganz langsam. Damit er beim Anziehen möglichst alleine im Zimmer war. Nicht das ein Unglück geschah. Wenigstens konnte er sich heute ausnahmsweise Zeit wirklich lassen, ein weiterer Grund Samstage zu mögen. 

tbc

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und war nicht allzu langweilig. Eigentlich wollte ich einmal pro Woche updaten, aber meine Beta verreist, deshalb werdet ihr etwas warten müssen. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal *wink*


	2. Kapitel 2

_Disclaimer: _Die Figuren und Orte dieser Geschichte sind nicht mein Eigentum und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

_Warning: _Slash, wer das nicht mag, nimmt am besten den Hinterausgang.

_Widmung:_ mit einem dicken fetten Dank verbunden, für meine Beta cristall, die sich ganz doll geknuddelt fühlen darf und außerdem für alle Kommieschreiber!

_Note: _den restlichen disclaimer werde ich mir auch in zukunft sparen, wer es genau wissen will, kann ja in kapitel 1 nachsehen.

so, nachdem ich jetzt 3 Wochen Schulstress hatte wie die Sau, gewöhn ich mich so langsam wieder an den Alltag und bin in der Lage, etwas Zeit freizuschaufeln um euch das nächste Kapitel hoch zu laden. Ist das keine gute Nachricht?? Für alle Leser von 'Happy Valentine' lässt sich das Positive noch steigern. Ich hab mein Kreativtief (komisches Wort *gg*) überwunden und es besteht berechtigte Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Erscheinen des nächsten Kapitels!! Ansonsten, erst mal ein Kollektivdank, ich hab mich wahnsinnig über eure Kommies gefreut!!!! *knuddeltallereviewerganzdolldurch* Im einzelnen:

**jessy (**danke für das Lob Katze, wieso sind deine reviews immer so kurz?**), ****Sweet-Dreams****,** **cristall (**ich brauch doch nen schuldigen, damit ich vor meinen lesern gut da sehe. *gg***), phoenix1881 (**wow, danke, entschuldigen, dass mein rev für dich noch immer fällig ist**), Sarista (**das triffts vollkommen. *gg* die idee hatte ich schon vor paris, aber in paris hab ich sie schriftlich ausgearbeitet**), Mene (**ich liebe diesen review *gg***), Leaky (**'Begegnung'? öhhm, sollte ich das kennen? tut mir leid, kenn ich nicht. und ich hab wirklich nicht abgeschreiben, wenn dann vielleicht unbewusst. sorry**)**

_Zeichenerklärung:_ "..." - gesagt  
'...' - gedacht  
... - geschrieben

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Liebe-Glück des Augenblicks**

_ Kapitel 2:_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Seamus stieß die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal auf. Er hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch Wasser. Doch Hogwarts Fußböden waren größtenteils mit einem Zauber belegt, der die Flüssigkeit aufnahm, sodass er keine nasse Spur hinterließ. 

Der Ire setzte sich auf sein Bett, zu faul sich anzuziehen, jedoch etwas verwundert, dass an Deans Bett die Vorhänge geschlossen waren. Sehr lange hielt sich die Verwunderung darüber jedoch nicht, denn Seamus Gedanken wandten sich der Frage zu, was er denn überhaupt anziehen könnte. 

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch herum fahren und lenkte seine Gedanken wieder zu Deans Bettvorhängen. Das deutlicher werdende Geräusch kam eindeutig von dort. 

Alarmiert stieg der Ire über Nevilles Bett und hinterließ dort zwei nasse Fußabdrücke auf dem Laken, bevor er etwas unschlüssig vor dem Bett des Schwarzhaarigen stehen blieb. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und schob vorsichtig die Vorhänge ein Stück weit auseinander. Da durch diesen Spalt jedoch nur ein Teil von Deans Rücken zu sehen war, zog der Rothaarige sie schließlich ganz bei Seite. 

Auf dem Bett lag Dean, ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, den Kopf im Kissen vergraben und hatte ihn offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt. Die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen zuckten und Seamus erkannte die, durch das Kissen gedämpften Laute, als Schluchzen. Dean weinte und es zeriss Seamus fast das Herz, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, warum der Schwarzhaarige so heftig schluchzte, das sein ganzer Körper geschüttelt wurde. 

Vorsichtig setze sich der Ire auf die Kante von Deans Bett und legte dem Weinenden ganz leicht die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Dean fuhr herum und starrte ihn aus roten Augen an. 

"Seamus! Was machst du hier?!?" Langsam wich der Schreck wieder aus den Gliedern des Schwarzhaarigen, doch seine Augen ruhten weiterhin fast ängstlich auf Seamus. 

"Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen." Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Dean vergrub schnell wieder den Kopf in seinem Kissen. 

'Sieh ihn nicht an. Schau nicht in diese Augen!', schrie sein Verstand, der wenige Sekunden später wieder ausgeschaltet wurde, als Seamus Hand von seiner Schulter glitt und begann sanft und beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen. 

Auf Deans Kopf bildete sich eine Gänsehaut und ließ im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Haare zu Berge stehen. Gleichzeitig begann sein Rücken dort zu kribbeln, wo Seamus Hand immer wieder hinauf und hinunter wanderte. Trotzdem suchte der letzte verbliebene Rest seines Verstand nach einer Antwort auf Seamus indirekte Frage. 

"Sieht man das nicht?", klang es schließlich dumpf und nicht sonderlich geistreich aus dem Kissen. Seamus Hand verharrte für einen Moment regungslos und genau im selben Augenblick wurde dem Iren bewusst, was er da eigentlich die ganze Zeit instinktiv getan hatte. Vorsichtig zog er die Hand zurück. 

Dean wusste nicht ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht aufseufzen sollte und unterdrückte den Drang dazu daher ganz, während in Seamus Hirn langsam die Erkenntnis reifte, dass das Weiche, das er noch immer unter seinen Fingern zu spüren glaubte, Deans leicht gebräunte Haut gewesen war. 

Der Rothaarige schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe und atmete bewusst tief durch, wie er es immer tat um sich zu beruhigen. Selbst in dieser Situation versaget die bewährte Methode nicht und es gelang ihm, wieder eine klaren Gedanken zufassen. 

"Aber warum?"  
  
Keine Antwort. 

"Stress mit deinen Eltern?" 

"Nein." 

"Mit einem Lehrer, Snape mal ausgenommen?" 

"Nein." 

"Unglücklich verliebt?"  
  
"Hm." Dean hatte den Kopf gehoben sah den anderen Jungen auf seiner Bettkante mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Seamus glaubte Wut, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation darin zu lesen. Vor allem dem zweiten hätte er zustimmen können. Innerlich fluchte der Ire ziemlich unschön, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

'Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Nein!! Hätte ich Idiot doch bloß nicht gefragt!', beschimpfte er sich selbst und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. Dann warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Dean, doch der schien nichts von seinem inneren Kampf um die Fassung mitbekommen zu haben. 

Im Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen hatte die Wut die Vorherrschaft übernommen, die Wut auf sich selbst, weil ihm die Zustimmung einfach so gedankenlos über die Lippen gerutscht war. 

"Kenn ich sie?" Deans Gesicht verschwand wieder im Kissen, von wo aus er die Frage mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme beantwortete. 

"Nein." 

"Aus Hogwarts?" 

"Ja." 

"Gryffindor?" 

"Ja." 

"Und ich kenn sie nicht? Sag bloß du vergreifst dich an Minderjährigen." Seamus hätte im selben Moment am liebsten geschlagen für den letzten Satz. 

"Nein!", brummte Dean nun wirklich wütend. "Weißt du was? Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!!" 

Er rappelte sich mit einem Ruck auf und stampfte zur Tür. Die Hand an der Klinke, stellte er plötzlich fest, dass er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte trug, drehte sich um, vermied es Seamus verdattertem Blick zu begegnen, schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und ging wieder zur Tür. Keine Sekunde später war der Raum, abgesehen von einem völlig verwirrten Seamus, leer und der Knall mit dem die Tür zugefallen war, hallte in der Stille nach. 

Diese Stille wurde zweimal kurz hintereinander vom Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Badezimmertür gestört, doch Seamus hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Seine rechte Hand, die Dean hatte festhalten wollen, war mitten in der Bewegung in der Luft stehen geblieben und sein Blick hing an der geschlossenen Tür, zwischen Unglaube, Unverständnis und Heiterkeit schwankend. 

Das Erste, was sich im Raum rührte waren die Lider des Rothaarigen, er blinzelte, dann löste sich plötzlich die Erstarrung und er ließ sich nach hinten auf Deans Bett fallen. 

"Scheiße!" Seamus lauschte dem Wort, dass in der Stille unnatürlich laut hallte und schlug dann mit der Faust auf das Laken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Dean zu diesem Ausbruch getrieben hatte, doch dieser Gedanke war erst einmal nebensächlich. Der Schwarzhaarige war verliebt, offenbar ziemlich heftig, das war alles, was in Seamus Kopf noch Platz hatte. 

Er musste heraus finden, wer es war, egal, ob er sich damit noch mehr verletzten würde, er musste es einfach wissen. Seine Nase sog tief den Geruch des Schwarzhaarigen ein, als er den Kopf in dessen nassgeweintem Kissen vergrub und versuchte vernünftig zu überlegen. 

Er kannte sie nicht. Also war sie nicht in seiner, oder einer höheren Klasse, diese Mädchen kannte er alle. Die Erstklässlerinnen schieden auch aus, die Zweite war grenzwertig, aus der Klasse unter ihnen kam auch nur ein kleiner Teil in Frage. Sonderlich groß war die Auswahl also nicht. Er würde Ginny fragen. Rons Schwester war hilfsbereit und kannte die unteren Klassen besser als er. Auf was für einen Typ Dean wohl stand? 

Entschlossen stand Seamus auf und begann nach ein paar Klamotten zu suchen. Der Gedanke etwas tun zu können gab ihm Kraft, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was bei seinen Nachforschungen herauskommen würde. Hoffentlich war Ginny schon vom Frühstück zurück. Wie auf Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren und der Ire beschloss erst selbst zu frühstücken, bevor er Rons Schwester dabei störte. 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

also, wie schon gesagt, ich versuch ab jetzt jeden Freitag upzudaten. mein nächstes Kapitel geht noch heute, spätestens morgen an mein Beta raus. (cris freu dich schon mal *g*)

so, ich freu mich auf viele reviews... (ihr wolltet schon immer mal wissen, was ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ist? dann lest euch doch den satz am anfang dieser zeile noch mal durch. *gg*)

*winkwink* (wenn ich ein teletubbie wäre hätte ich jetzt gesagt *winkewinke*) *gg*


	3. Kapitel 3

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte an den Figuren dieser Geschichte liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling. *verbeug*

_Warning:_ Dies ist eine Slashfanfic, wer damit ein Problem hat... Huschhusch weg mit euch *mitderhandwedel*

_Widmung:_ allen die mir so liebe kommies geschrieben haben und ganz besonders cristall, ohne deren Betadienste ich inzwischen gar nicht mehr leben kann! *knuddel*

_Note:_ Das Kapitel ist etwas kurz geworden, sorry, aber dafür gibt's eine Sonderregelung, die am ende des Pitels genauer erklärt wird.  
Ehrlich gesagt war ich etwas enttäuscht, dass ich nur 3 reviews gekriegt hab!!!!!! Oder überschätze ich mich selbst? jedenfalls möchte ich den drei reviewerinnen ganz ganz doll danke sagen:  
**phoenix1881 **(wär doch langweilig, wenn ich deine Frage beantworten würde, aber wenn du mal die Zusammenfassung ließt, könnte es die klar werden)**, Sarista **(Still missis, verfluchte Piraten segeln in diesen Gewässern. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass sie uns angreifen, oder? *gg*)**, jessy11** (war lang genug. *gg* seit wann bist du denn jessy11?)

_Zeichenerklärung: _"..." - gesagt  
'...' - gedacht  
... - geschrieben

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Liebe-Glück des Augenblicks**

_Kapitel 3_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


Auf dem Ostturm wehte ein für die Jahreszeit ziemlich kühler Wind, doch Dean fror nicht. Sein ganzer Verstand war darauf konzentriert sich zu ärgern. Wie Seamus nur kurz zuvor ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, schlug nun auch der Schwarzhaarige mit der geballten Faust auf den Boden neben sich. Allerdings erwischte er dabei harten Stein und nicht wie der Ire eine weiche Matratze. Fluchend hielt er sich dich Hand. 

Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht Seamus so viel zu erzählen? Wieso musste dieser Idiot auch genau die richtigen Fragen stellen? Nun ja, jedenfalls würde er lange suchen müssen, wenn er jemanden finden wollte, der auf die Beschreibung passte. Dabei war sie eigentlich total korrekt. 

Seamus kannte _sie_ nicht- konnte sie gar nicht kennen- denn es war keine _sie_. Aber jemand aus Hogwarts, aus Gryffindor. Und in diesem Fall, der, wie ein Muggelsprichwort so schön sagte, der so blöd fragte. Dean musste fast ein wenig lächeln bei diesem Gedanken. 

Trotzdem wollte die Verzweiflung nicht wieder weichen. Er hatte viel zu viel gesagt und gleichzeitig eigentlich viel zu wenig. Wieso hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen, dass der Rothaarige noch im Duschraum geblieben war? 

Weil er es einmal, endlich einmal, geschafft hatte, die Augen von Seamus zu lassen. Und wie wurde er dafür belohnt? Er seufzte und legte den Kopf an den kalten Stein. 

Der Hunger meldete sich, doch Dean ignorierte ihn. Die Möglichkeiten Seamus auf dem Weg zum Frühstück zu begegnen waren zu zahlreich und rotgeweinte Augen nicht unbedingt die Aufmachung, in der man durch Hogwarts spazierte. 

*** 

Seamus ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. Von seinem Platz neben dem Kamin konnte er das ganze Zimmer überblicken. Von Dean keine Spur. Dafür kannte er jedes Mädchen im Raum nun mit Namen, konnte ihre Klasse und ihre Vorlieben benennen und wusste ob sie einen Freund hatte. Ginny sei dank. Eine mögliche Kandidatin für Dean hatte er jedoch nicht gefunden. 

Von diesem hatte er den ganzen Tag über keinen Robenzipfel gesehen. Offensichtlich ging ihm der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Weg. Bei keiner Mahlzeit war er aufgetaucht und Seamus machte sich schon fast Sorgen um ihn. Nein, nicht nur fast, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen. 

Ob er ihn suchen sollte?  
'Ja', entschied der Ire nach einigem Überlegen. Verschlimmern konnte er die Situation kaum noch, aber vielleicht bekam er eine Erklärung für das Verhalten des anderen am Morgen. 

Er stand auf und ging zu der Gruppe, die sich um Harry und Ron gebildet hatte und ihnen beim Zauberschach zusah. Den Bemerkungen war zu entnehmen, dass sich eine Überraschung anbahnte und Harry kurz davor stand, Ron zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu besiegen. 

"Matt!!", hörte er Harrys triumphierende Stimme, als er sich durch die Leute um den kleinen Tisch drängte. Rons Blick haftete noch immer etwas ungläubig auf dem Brett, während sich die anderen Gryffindors langsam wieder zerstreuten. Schließlich waren nur noch Ron, Hermione, Harry und Seamus an dem kleinen Tisch verblieben. 

Hermione hatte den Rothaarigen bemerkt und sah in fragend an. Harry und Ron folgten ihrem Blick. 

"Seamus. Was ist denn los?" 

"Ich suche Dean. Habt ihr ihn heute und vor allem in letzter Zeit irgendwo gesehen?" 

Ron und Hermione schüttelten den Kopf, aber Harry sprang auf. Das Hochgefühl des Sieges war offensichtlich noch nicht verflogen, denn mit einem "Moment mal" war der Sucher schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe und sprang diese, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf. 

Seamus starrte Hermione und Ron, die einen Blick tauschten, leicht verwundert an. Der Tag heute barg offensichtlich einige Überraschungen.  
Keine zwei Minuten später war Harry wieder da und grinste den Iren an. 

"Ich würde es mal auf dem Ostturm versuchen." 

"Wie kommst du darauf?" 

"Tu es einfach", mischte sich Ron ein. Seamus zuckte die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch. 

  
tbc

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, das war's auch schon, wie gesagt etwas kurz, aber dafür poste ich das nächste Kapitel schon am Donnerstag. Und jeder Review der über 5 hinausgeht, verschiebt das Update um einen weiteren Tag nach vorne (also: 6 reviews- Update am Mittwoch, 7 reviews- Update am Dienstag, ...) Ihr wisst hoffentlich was das heißt, reviewn bis die Finger glühn und ein wenig Werbung machen. *gg* ist das fies? kann ich auch nix dran ändern.

also, bis zum nächsten mal *wink*


	4. Kapitel 4

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, nur der Plot gehört mir.

_Note:_ Den Rest lass ich weg. Wer jetzt noch nicht weiß, dass es hier um Slash geht, wird es auch während des Lesens nicht mehr merken. Ansonsten, es tut mir leid, dass es doch Freitag geworden ist, liegt ganz einfach daran, dass Donnerstag ein wahnsinnig stressiger Schultag mit 4 Stunden Mittagschule ist. Und mehr als 5 reviews hab ich ja nicht gekriegt, also gebt euch das nächste Mal eben mehr Mühe. *gg*   
So, dann noch ein ganz ganz großes Dankeschön an cristall, meine heißgeliebte Beta, *knuddelknutsch* Außerdem ein Danke an:

**Sarista** (schwarzlesen find ich auch bescheuert!), **Leaky Cauldron** (warst du erfolgreich beim basteln? Ach, sagt dir 'Karte des Rumtreibers' was?), **jessy **(ich lass das 11 weg, okay? naja, so halb halb, was das thema weiter an geht, ein stückchen hab ich schon, ein anderes stückchen schon wieder gelöscht, aber ich werd mich reinhängen!), **Maxine **(wow, danke für das tolle lob!)

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Liebe-Glück des Augeblicks**

_Kapitel 4_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ein paar Minuten später lief er keuchend die enge Wendeltreppe zum Ostturm hinauf. Der Turm hatte keinen besonderen Zweck und wurde daher nur selten benutzt. Doch vor ihm war schon jemand die Stufen hinauf gestiegen. In der Staubschicht auf der Treppe waren Spuren zu erkennen. 'Dean.' Der Gedanke ließ den Iren auch die restlichen Stufen in Rekordtempo hinauf laufen. 

Vor der Türe, die auf die oberste Plattform des Turmes hinausführte, blieb Seamus stehen um seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Sein Herz pochte nicht nur durch die körperliche Anstrengung heftig. Nach einem letzten tiefen Einatmen stieß der Rothaarige die Türe auf und trat langsam hinaus. 

"Dean." Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf nicht von den Knien. Er saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu Seamus Rechten, hatte die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Der Blick ging durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Mauer in den Himmel. 

Seamus schloss die Türe leise hinter sich und ging auf die sitzende Gestalt zu. Er kniete sich neben den Anderen und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Endlich hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. 

"Was willst du?" In dem Augenblick, in dem die Türe aufgegangen war, hatte Dean gewusst, dass er eigentlich den ganzen Tag schon auf diesen Augeblick gewartet hatte. Dabei wollte er nichts weniger, als Seamus unter die Augen zu treten, doch sein Körper schien anderer Meinung zu sein und alleine der Klang seines Namens aus Seamus Mund, besorgt und erleichtert, hatte seinen Puls rasant in die Höhe schnellen lassen. 

"Ich hab dich gesucht." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, während Seamus verzweifelt überlegte, wie er weitermachen sollte. Schließlich beschloss er mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. 

"Ich habe zwei Fragen, die ich dir gerne Stellen würde. Darf ich?" 

"Stellen kannst du sie gerne, ob du ne Antwort kriegst weiß ich nicht." 

"Also gut," Seamus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. " Was hab ich heute Morgen falsch gemacht?" 

"Nichts." Der Ire wusste nicht ob lachen oder ärgerlich werden sollte. Er entschloss sich erst einmal gar nichts zu tun und auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Er schien vergebens zu warten. 

Dean kämpfte mit sich. Der Drang alles los zu werden, was ihm schon den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf wirbelte, war fast übermächtig. Nein! Er würde nicht alles hervorsprudeln. 

"Hier oben hat man viel Zeit zum Nachdenken", begann der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich zusammenhangslos. 

Seamus verhielt sich weiterhin geduldig still. Er wollte Dean nicht drängen und dadurch die Chance zunichte machen, wenigstens teilweise eine Erklärung zu bekommen. Obwohl er darauf brannte endlich etwas zu erfahren, beherrschte er sich. 

"Ich habe auch über unsere Freundschaft nachgedacht..." Seamus wurde mulmig. Was hatte Dean vor? Was hatte das alles mit einer Erklärung für den Vormittag zu tun? Wollte er ihm die Freundschaft kündigen? 'Alles nur das nicht! Bitte!' 

"Und ich habe festgestellt, dass ich es eigentlich nicht wert bin, dein Freund zu sein." 

'NEIN!' Der Ire brauchte jedes Stückchen Selbstbeherrschung, das er aufbringen konnte, um diesen Gedanken nicht laut hinauszuschreien. 'Also doch! Warum?' 

Da er nicht sicher war, ob er seiner Stimmer trauen konnte, schüttelte der Rothaarige nur langsam den Kopf. 

"Doch!" Dean nickte nachdrücklich. "Von einem Freund kann man doch eigentlich erwarten, dass er einem soweit vertraut, dass er seinen Probleme mit einem bespricht und um Rat fragt, oder?" 

Dean wusste weder, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, noch wie er es formulieren sollte. Doch um den heißen Brei herum zu reden brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Ihm musste irgendetwas vernünftiges einfallen, was nur? 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Seamus ihn anstarrte und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Bevor er den Blick des Iren jedoch erwidern konnte, hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen und holte tief Luft. 

"Wenn das so ist, bin ich es wohl auch nicht wert, dein Freund zu sein." 

Für einen Moment, war es bis auf das Pfeifen des Winds in den Zinnen still. Dean starrte nun Seamus an, der seine Hände betrachtete. 

"Tun wir was dagegen."  
"Kann man das nicht ändern?" 

Sie sahen sich an und der Ire grinste. "Ich glaube, ganz zu Unrecht sind wir doch nicht befreundet, schließlich denken wir gleich." 

"Und reden gleich."  
"-zeitig." Dean erwiderte das Grinsen. 

"Okay, ich zuerst." Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals; jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, endlich rein Tisch zu machen und die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch der Augenblick verging. Dean stieß die gestaute Luft wieder aus. 

"Ich...ich... ich kann das nicht sagen." 

"Willst du es aufschreiben?" Seamus ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. So gut das eben ging. Er war so nah dran gewesen. 

Ein kleiner Aufschub war andererseits auch nicht so schlecht, schließlich musste auch er sich ein paar vernünftige Worte zurecht legen. Ihm fielen jedoch keine solchen ein. Das Einfachste war es wohl kurz und knapp den Sprung ins kalte Wasser zu machen. 

Dean suchte währenddessen seine Zauberstab. Aufschreiben war gut, war einfach. 

"Accio Feder. Accio Tinte. Accio Pergament." 

"Hoffentlich war im Schlafsaal das Fenster offen." Ein richtiges Grinsen kam nicht zu Stande, zu groß war die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. 

Kaum hatten die Schreibutensilien den Steinboden berührt, griff Dean auch schon nach der Tinte, schraubte sie auf, nahm die Feder, tauchte sie in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, rollte das Pergament auf, legte sich auf den Bauch und setzte die `Stets-spitze-Storchenfeder` an. Er hatte diese alltäglichen Bewegungen so schnell wie möglich durchgeführt um seinem Kopf keine Chance zu geben, sich mit vernünftigen Gedanken einzuschalten. 

Seamus beobachtete Deans Hand, die leicht zitterte, als sie auf dem unebenen Untergrund etwas ungelenken Buchstaben formte. Schließlich nahm der Schwarzhaarige das Pergament und pustete einmal darüber, woraufhin die Tinte magisch trocknete. Dann faltete er das Blatt einmal zusammen und hielt es dem Anderen hin. 

Seamus nahm den Zettel. Seine Finger hatten ihn schon halb aufgefaltet, als er plötzlich inne hielt und einen Blick zu Dean warf, der bemüht war die Augen gesenkt zu halten und sich mit der Tinte beschäftigte. 

Die Ungeschicklichkeit, mit der der Schwarzhaarige wieder und wieder versuchte den Deckel auf das Tintenfässchen zu schrauben, war nicht gespielt. 

Dean schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wie würde Seamus reagieren? War es richtig gewesen dem Iren die Wahrheit zu sagen? Unsicherheit und Aufregung ließen seine Finger so sehr zittern, dass der Deckel bei jedem Versuch verkantete. 

Als Seamus gar keine Reaktion zeigte, hob Dean schließlich doch den Blick. Darauf hatte der Rothaarige gewartet. Er holte tief Luft. 

"Erst ich." Ein weiteres tiefes Einatmen. "Ich hätte es dir wohl längst sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch etwas Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Ich...", er zögerte. 

  
tbc

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Also denne, das war ein wenig länger hoffe ich, ist der Schluss nicht schön?? Schreibt mal fleißig ein paar reviews. 

*winkewinke* bis bald 


	5. Kapitel 5

_Disclaimer: _Nix mir, nix money, um das mal in Kurzform abzuhandeln.

_Warning: _Das es sich hier um softslash handelt sollte inzwischen eigentlich jeder bemerkt haben. aber da eine so lange Pause war, hats der ein oder andere vielleicht vergessen, also schreib ichs halt noch mal hin.

_Note: _so, ratet mal was jetzt kommt. Richtig: ich bitte alle Leser untertänigst um Verzeihung! Die Verzögerung war das Endprodukt verschiedener Dinge, z.B. PC-Probleme, meinerseits so wie seitens meiner Beta, Schulstress, französische Austauschschüler, ...  
Jetzt gehts aber endlich weiter und für alle HV-Leser, der Ausblick, dass es auch dort bald das nächste Kapitel geben könnte, ich schreibe wieder!

Dann noch ein weiteres *knuddel* an cristall (ist dir schon schwindelig?) für den ausgezeichnete Betajob!  
Und wie immer der Dank an alle reviwer:

@ gnufi und sarista: Merci ( bin schon ganz verfranzöst, eine neue Wortschöpfung *gg*)  
@ jessy: Mir fällt immer ne Verzögerung ein, wart nur ab *gg*  
@ Vengari: jetzt hab ich dich also auch verslasht *gg* *sichaufdieschulterklopf* gut gemacht vanillia *gg* Spaß bei Seite, du kannst dich nur damit trösten, dass die anderen schon länger warten und dass das Warte jetzt ein Ende hat

so, Vorhang auf und voilà, ff.net und Vanillia  
präsentieren Dean und Seamus in 'Liebe- Glück des Augenblicks

okay, das war geklaut und stimmt nicht ganz, geb ich ja zu *gg*

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Liebe- Glück des Augenblicks**

_Kapitel 5_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

"Erst ich." Ein tiefes Einatmen. "Ich hätte es dir wohl längst sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch etwas Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Ich...", er zögerte. 

"Ich bin schwul." 

Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, eine der Reaktionen, die Seamus, wie er befürchtet hatte, nicht deuten konnte. Jedoch schien sie ihm bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie seine Vorstellungen. Und es tat so gut, endlich ehrlich gewesen zu sein. Wenn es auch nur die halbe Wahrheit war. 

Doch Deans Reaktion verwirrte den Rothaarigen. Noch mehr, als der Schwarzhaarige ihn ohnehin schon verwirrte. 

"Lies." Das klang seltsam gepresst und Seamus warf Dean einen erstaunten Blick zu. Auf dessen Gesicht lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. 

Plötzlich wurde sich der Ire des Pergaments in seinen Händen wieder bewusst und er verstand worauf sich Deans Anweisung bezog. Er glättete das unwillkürlich zerknüllte Blatt und öffnete es. 

Ich hab mich in einen Jungen verliebt. 

Seamus starrte die sechs Worte an, als könnte er sie nicht lesen. Neben ihm gluckste es. Dean lachte. Er lachte so sehr, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Seamus Gesichtsausdruck war einfach unbezahlbar. 

Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund, aus dem der Schwarzhaarige lachte. Die aufgestaute Spannung löste sich und ungeheure Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er hatte eine reelle Chance, Seamus für sich zu gewinnen und selbst wenn er keinen Erfolg hatte, so hatte er doch Seamus Freundschaft nicht verloren 

'Seamus, mein Seamus. Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast!' Am liebsten hätte er laut gejubelt. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, am aller liebsten hätte er etwas ganz anderes getan. 

Dieser Gedanke brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu den Blick zu heben. Seamus betrachtete ihn und konnte schließlich nicht anders, als mitzulachen. Die Situation war zu komisch. Wie auch Dean, war der Ire einfach nur erleichtert. 

Er hatte eine Chance. 

*** 

"Sollten wir nicht wirklich mal nach den Beiden sehen? Sie müssten schon längst wieder hier sein. Wenn Filch oder Snape sie erwischen, haben sie ein ernstes Problem." 

"Ich glaube, das wissen sie selbst ganz gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, die können schon auf sich selbst aufpassen", schmetterte Hermione nun schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde ein Vorschlag Harrys ab, nach Dean und Seamus zu suchen. 

"Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass die Beiden sich sonderlich freuen würden, wenn du sie jetzt störst."   
Rons Gesicht drückte komplette Verwirrung aus. 

'Jungs!' Hermione unterdrückte ein entnervtes Seufzen. 

"Du meinst sie haben sich gestritten und versöhnen sich gerade? Das würde immerhin erklären, warum Dean den ganzen Tag über verschwunden war." Wenigstens Harry rang sich so spät am Abend noch zum Denken durch. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. 

Hermione beschloss ihre Gedanken und Vermutungen, was Seamus und Dean anging, für sich zu behalten. Schließlich war sie sich nicht sicher und Hermione war niemand der unbewiesene Tatsachen verbreitete. Sie würde weiterhin beobachten. Also nickte sie nur. 

"Ja, ich denke so was in der Art." Das schien den Jungs zu genügen und sie erklärten sich einverstanden Dean und Seamus Dean und Seamus sein zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen. 

  
tbc.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

bis diesmal hoffentlich bälder (äh, hört sich irgendwie schief an *gg*)

tschüsschen und danke im voraus fürs reviewn (ähm, war das zu auffällig?) 


	6. Kapitel 6

_Disclaimer:_ Ich armer Tropf besitze keine Rechte an nichts und verdiene höchstens ein paar Reviews aber keinen müden Cent.

_Warning:_ Diese Story ist und bleibt Slash und in dem Pitel ist zum ersten Mal sogar etwas limeähnliches enthalten.

_Note:_ Well, ihr wisst gar nicht wie überrascht ich war, als ich gestern HV5 gepostet hab und dabei feststellen musste, dass sich ein fertig gebetates Kapitel von LGdA auf meiner Diskette befand, dass ich noch nicht gepostet hatte! Tut mir wahnsinnig leid! 

Bevor ich anfange muss ich mal wieder cristall ganz dolle für ihr unermüdliches betan danken! Bist einfach meine Beste!!!! *knuddelknuff*

Zum Schluss noch die reviews und dann seid ihr von meinem Gelalle erlöst.

mats: soweit wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht schreiben. wenn du HV liest (tust du ja, oder) wirst du sehen, dass es keiner weiß, außer dann Harry. Das ganze ist nur ne kleine Sidestory zu HV um zu zeigen, wie sich die beiden gefunden haben. Vengari: Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie leid es mit tut dir sagen zu müssen, dass du falsch liegst, mit deiner Vermutung, was die Länge dieser Story angeht, aber das wirst du gleich selbst merken. Sarista, jessy, Mene: Danke vielmals ihr drei süßen! 

So, auf zur nächsten Runde:

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Liebe- Glück des Augenblicks**

_Kapitel 6_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

"Seam." 

"Hm?" 

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bauch und schon allein das genügte um bei Seamus eine Gänsehaut zu erzeugen. Doch die Koseform seines Namens, die eigentlich nur seine Mutter verwendete, aus Deans Mund zu hören- so sanft, so lieb- ließ seine Gänsehaut zu Herzklopfen werden und erzeugte ein wundervolles Prickeln in seinem Bauch. 

"Hattest du schon einmal einen Freund?" Dean wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, das zu fragen. Doch Seamus schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Er lächelte. 

"Beziehung kann man es vielleicht nicht nennen, aber so eine Art Freund hatte ich schon mal, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin." 

Dean nickte nachdenklich, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen den er fand und drehte den Kopf um den Iren ansehen zu können. 

"Ist es anders einen Jungen zu küssen?" Seamus Lächeln vertiefte sich. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es anders ist, ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst." Stille. "Willst du es mal versuchen?" 

"WAS?!?" Seamus hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Was hatte er da gerade gefragt? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. War er vollkommen übergeschnappt? Jetzt hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen wohl vollkommen verschreckt. 

"Nimm's nicht so ernst, war bloß ein Spaß." Von Dean kam keine hörbare Reaktion. Den Schwarzhaarigen anzuschauen traute sich Seamus auch nicht, hätte er es getan, wäre er von dem enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht wohl ziemlich überrascht gewesen. 

Dann plötzlich, ganz leise, der Rothaarige war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gehört hatte: "Schade." Er drehte sich zu Dean um. "Was?" Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte einen Moment. 

"Schade!", wiederholte er etwas lauter. Sein Kopf war wie benebelt. Würde Seamus wirklich darauf eingehen? Es war verrückt. "Okay." 'Ja!' 

Langsam drehte sich auch Dean auf die Seite und sah Seamus an. Nur ganz kurz. Länger hielt er dem Blick der tiefen, dunkelgrünen Augen nicht stand, sie hatten eine fast hypnotisierende Wirkung auf ihn und ihm wurde ganz anders, als er für einen kurzen Moment darin versank. 

Die Augen schienen zu glühen, genauso, wie auch Seamus glühte. Irgendwo ganz tief in ihm war etwas entfacht worden, das einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper jagte. So nah am Ziel. Dean, sein Dean, der ihn mit erwartungsvoll geweiteten Augen ansah. 

Ganz langsam, jeden Augenblick auskostend hob der Ire die Hand. Seine Handfläche schmiegte sich an Deans Wange, die unter der leichten Berührung zu prickeln begann. Das Bewusstsein des Schwarzhaarigen war vollkommen vom Empfinden dieser sanften, leichten Berührung ausgefüllt, der gesamte Verstand ausgeschaltet. 

Seamus erging es ähnlich. Alles was er noch wahrnahm, war die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, die ganz langsam über den Hals in den Nacken seines Freunds wanderten. Sein letzter Gedanke war, ob er sich wohl beherrschen können würde. 

Dann, als er vorsichtig den schmalen Nacken des anderen umfasste und dessen Kopf näher zu sich heranzog, war alles vergessen. 

Dean zitterte ganz leicht, den Blick starr auf die Lippen gerichtet, die den seinen immer näher kamen. Erst im letzten Moment, bevor sie aufeinander trafen, hob Dean den Blick und las etwas in Seamus Augen, das sein Verstand nicht deuten konnte, sein Herz jedoch sofort begriff. 

Dann wurden die Augen geschlossen, als Seamus einen weichen Widerstand fühlte. 

Sanft drückte er seine Lippen gegen die des Schwarzhaarigen, die sich wie von selbst öffneten. Der Ire schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss sinken und für einen Moment füllte das Gefühl des Mundes, der den Druck leicht erwiderte und der Zunge, die vorsichtig scheu nach der seinen tastete ihn vollkommen aus. Er zögerte den Augenblick hinaus um ihn voll auskosten zu können. 

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, sahen sich nur an. Es waren keine Worte nötig. Beide versuchten das Glück, das sie für einen Augenblick empfunden hatten festzuhalten. 

Schließlich unterbrach Seamus mit rauer Stimme das einvernehmliche Schweigen. 

"Wer?" 

Dean benötigte einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, was der Andere meinte. Sollte er? Ja, denn inzwischen ging auch seinem Verstand langsam auf, was sein Herz schon lange begriffen hatte. Er war nicht allein mit seinen Gefühlen. Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich einfach leicht nach vorne und stellte die Verbindung ihrer Lippen wieder her. 

Seamus Hand, die noch immer im Nacken des Schwarzhaarige lag, verstärkte automatisch ihren Griff und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als ihm aufging, was Dean ihm gerade mitteilte. 

Der Kuss war anders. Nicht vorsichtig tastend und etwas unsicher, so wie der Erste. Dean bemühte sich all die unausgesprochenen Gefühle und Empfindungen, die in seinem Inneren tobten in den Kuss zu legen. Und der Ire verstand, denn er erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, zu der er fähig war. 

"Du." 

Deans Stimme klang atemlos, kaum ein Flüstern. Der Rothaarige öffnete wortlos seine Arme und zog den Anderen ganz nahe zu sich heran. Während er seine Nase in den schwarzen Haaren vergrub flüsterte er ein unendlich erleichtertes "Endlich!" 

Dean hörte es und wusste, dass er endlich an dem Platz lag, an den er gehörte. Das unendliche Glück des Augenblicks, das sie vorhin so verzweifelt versucht hatten festzuhalten, kehrte nun zurück- oder war es gar nicht weg gewesen? - und ließ die Beiden alles andere vergessen. 

Das einzige, was zählte, waren sie und die neue Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die eigentlich schon lange im Herzen existiert hatte. 

Ein "Accio Decke" war das Einzige, wozu Seamus noch fähig war, bevor er zusammen mit Dean in seinen Armen, in die Welt der Träume hinüberglitt. 

Gemeinsam geborgen, in der sanften Umarmung des Anderen. Eine Einheit. Getragen von der Liebe - dem Glück des Augenblicks. 

ntbcam.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So Leutz, dat wars *schnüff* Ich muss gestehen, ich finds echt verdammt schade, dass es rum ist, weil ich die story verdammt mag! Nehmts mir nicht übel sondern lest lieber was anderes von mir, okay? *g*

Vanillia, die sich nochmals ganz ganz herzlich bei all ihren treuen Lesern und Leserinnen bedankt!!!!!! *knuddel* *lollisundkekseverteil* I love you all! Und ich wünsch euch schöne Ostern und ein gefülltes Osternest!


End file.
